Trois voeux
by Melindra
Summary: Un jour Neville trouve un petit livre qui lui propose de réaliser trois de ses voeux... Cela vatil vraiment marcher ? Mais quel est le prix à payer ? FIC FINIE !
1. L'anniversaire de Neville

DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages utilisés ainsi que l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K.Rowling. Je ne me sers de ces personnages qu'à des fins non commerciales : il n'y a aucune intention de contrefaçon et le seul bénéfice est le plaisir de l'écriture.

La première version a été publiée dans le fanzine « les mondes magiques » en mai 2003. Donc pas de slash et un rating « G ». La fic se passe durant la 5ème année de Harry à Poudlard, sans aucune référence aux événements du livre correspondant.

Cette fic a été écrite pour l'anniversaire de Flore (Kaori…).

**Coucou !!**

**Histoire de vous faire patienter quant à ma future fic entre Harry et Draco, ( sur laquelle j'ai du retard…) je vous mets un petit cadeau… Il s'agit de ma première fanfic sur Harry Potter. Aujourd'hui je me rends compte d'une énorme erreur sur la date d'anniversaire de Neville, donc n'y faites pas attention… C'est une petite fic en deux parties.**

**TROIS VOEUX**

Chapitre 1 – Le rêveur

En ce lundi matin, les plumes d'oie crissaient sur les feuilles de parchemin. Les bougies de cire noire à l'odeur âcre se consumaient doucement. Dans les cachot du Professeur Snape, les soupirs discrets des élèves allaient bon train comme les trous de mémoire : qui, à part Hermione bien sûr, pouvait se vanter de ne rien avoir oublié pendant les vacances ? Un examen surprise le jour de la rentrée... Ils étaient nombreux à ne pas en mener large. Plus encore sans doute pour les élèves de Gryffondor qui savaient que le Professeur Snape ne les noterait pas avec la moindre indulgence. Cette dernière était en effet réservée exclusivement aux élèves de Serpentard…

- Allons, on se dépêche, il est presque l'heure fit Snape surveillant du coin de l'heure sa pendule au tic-tac régulier. Alors Monsieur Potter, on ignore des réponses si évidentes ?, murmura-t-il sur un ton ironique et insultant qu'il réservait à Harry. Serait-ce trop vous surestimer que d'attendre de vous un minimum de connaissances de base ? Oui, manifestement, ajouta-t-il méprisant.

Il soupira avant de retourner vers Neville. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à sa copie avant de dire :

- Quant à vous, M. Londubat, mieux vaut ne pas en parler… Dites-vous que vous corriger à toujours été un véritable calvaire pour moi… J'ose espérer que vous allez finalement en prendre conscience cette année, pour vous améliorer… Mais j'ai hélas peu d'espoir, continua-t-il à persifler.

S'efforçant de l'ignorer, -après tout Snape ne faisait qu'essayer de le déconcentrer-, Harry tenta de répondre aux questions de l'interrogation. L'enjeu était de taille : dans un but apparemment louable et, il le subodorait, dans l'optique d'enlever des points à la maison de Gryffondor, Snape s'était promis d'accorder des cours supplémentaires à tous ceux ayant des notes insuffisantes. On pouvait déjà se demander quelles seraient les notes qu'il estimerait "insuffisantes". Snape ne voulait pas avoir "honte" de ses élèves selon ses propres termes. Non, il voulait tout simplement les humilier un peu plus : là se trouvait la subtile nuance…

Dès que la cloche sonna, Snape se jeta sur les copies des élèves de Gryffondor et les leur arracha des mains afin de les empêcher d'ajouter un seul mot, puis il prit son temps pour ramasser les copies des élèves de Serpentard. Car, comme chaque année, les élèves de Gryffondor avaient _encore_ cours de potions avec ceux de Serpentard. Harry se demandait quel professeur était à l'origine de cet emploi du temps pour le moins contestable… Il se demandait vaguement si une pétition pourrait convaincre Dumbledore de changer ça…

- A très bientôt, M. Potter, fit Snape en guise d'au-revoir à Harry qui se hâtait vers la sortie du cachot.

Douce menace qui résonna aux oreilles de Potter… Finalement, peu importait la note qu'il aurait. Pour Snape, il faisait déjà partie des élèves devant suivre le cours supplémentaire….

Le lendemain matin, les élèves de Gryffondor avaient pour la plupart les traits tirés par le manque de sommeil. Les problèmes avaient commencé peu après minuit. Tout le monde dormait déjà quand des échos de discussion voire de disputes animées avaient filtré à travers les murs et les plafonds de la quasi-totalité des dortoirs des garçons comme des filles. On pensait bien que les murs de Poudlard étaient remplis de passages secrets, mais cette nuit-là il semblait que presque tous passaient par les murs et les plafonds de la tour de Gryffondor. Les discussions toujours inintelligibles mais de plus en plus virulentes finirent par réveiller des élèves…

- Non mais c'est pas vrai, grogna Ron, on ne peut même pas dormir tranquille ?

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce raffut ?, grommela Seamus. Les fantômes ont décidé de faire la fête chez nous ou quoi ?

Dans les dortoirs, les râlements allaient bon train, mais tout à coup les bruits provenant des murs s'interrompirent brutalement pour laisser place à un silence qui parut par contre-coup assourdissant. Les élèves à moitié endormis se repelotonnèrent dans leurs douillettes couvertures quand un coup de timbale retentit. Suivit aussitôt par un solo de batterie endiablé qui réveilla _vraiment_ tout le monde. Et ça ne s'arrêtait pas. Il semblait aussi que les disputes avaient repris et dégénéraient en bagarre… On sut par la suite que des goules caméléon avaient élus domicile à Poudlard pendant l'été. Visiblement l'une d'entre elles avait suggéré aux autres de fonder un groupe de rock et elles se battaient pour être à leur instrument préféré : la batterie.

Comme disait Ron le lendemain matin, les nuits suivantes promettaient…

- L'inconvénient, dit Hermione, c'est qu'il s'agit de goules caméléon. Elles sont très difficiles à trouver et…

Elle s'interrompit à la vue de Rusard, manifestement sur le pied de guerre avec l'aide Miss Teigne : il tenait une sorte de loupe magique de la taille de deux paumes de mains réunies et il scrutait avec attention le couloir à la recherche des goules caméléons. En effet, ces dernières possédaient l'étrange particularité de se fondre dans le décor, tel le classique caméléon. Il se dirigeait droit vers la tour de Gryffondor, accompagné par le professeur McGonagall. Avec un peu de chance, le problème des goules ne tarderait pas à être réglé.

Lors du petit déjeuner ce matin-là, les bâillements des élèves de Gryffondor se multipliaient sous les regards sarcastiques des élèves de Serpentard.

Hermione, comme tous la plupart des élèves de Gryffondor, les ignora superbement et s'intéressa à la chouette hulotte qui lui apportait la gazette des sorciers à laquelle s'était abonnée l'année précédente. En première page, se déroulait le concours européen de Ballet sur balais. Une photo représentait une figure acrobatique de l'ensemble français qui avait gagné en finale. Elle avait commencé à lire attentivement un article relatant les dernières frasques du ministère de la magie, quand elle se retrouva éclaboussée du porridge de son voisin de table, Neville.

En effet, ce dernier était en train de manger une assiette de porridge lorsqu'un hibou lui jeta un colis, qu'il ne put rattraper et tomba droit dans son assiette. Neville se retrouva éclaboussé de porridge ainsi que ses plus proches voisins. Une chouette laissa tomber une lettre qui voleta également dans l'assiette de porridge. Celle-ci s'ouvrit et on put entendre la grand-mère de Neville chanter plus ou moins juste au milieu des confettis et cotillons que lançaient joyeusement l'enveloppe :

"Joyeux Anniversaire mon petit Neville, Joyeux Anniversaire mon doudou chéri !!!"

Les élèves de Gryffondor décidèrent d'un commun de ne rien dire sur le « doudou » de la grand-mère de Neville. Du moins jusqu'au lendemain.

Neville essuya tant bien que mal ses doigts collants sur sa robe de sorcier avant de saisir le colis lui beaucoup plus collant. Il déchira le papier sous les regards attentifs des élèves qui s'étaient mis à chanter Joyeux Anniversaire. On entendait surtout Fred et George qui faisaient exprès de chanter faux. Finalement au milieu du papier de soie, Neville trouva deux anneaux d'or chatoyant de mille couleurs reliés entre eux par une chaînette du même métal. Perplexe, il les contempla un moment. Mais Hermione intervient :

- Neville !! C'est génial : ta grand-mère t'a envoyé un amplifaguette ! Tu sais combien c'est rarissime d'en voir un ? On raconte souvent que Merlin en avait un. Tu comprends, le métal employé est fabriqué par les nains travaillant près du volcan de l'Etna et ils détestent vendre leurs créations. J'ai lu ça dans _La Création des Objets Improbables_…

- Et ça sert à quoi ?, la coupa Ron et cessant de s'empiffrer pour un - petit - moment.

- Ca amplifie le pouvoir des baguettes magiques !, répondit Hermione vexée d'être interrompue.

- C'est vrai ?, s'exclama ravi Neville. Alors, avec ça, j'ai une chance d'arriver au bout des examens. Surtout avec les devoirs de métamorphoses de McGonagall. Hier, j'ai essayé de transformer un hamster en théière, mais j'ai obtenu un truc vaguement argenté qui faisait des bonds partout dès qu'une goutte d'eau bouillante l'effleurait… La prof était furieuse qu'en 5ème année je n'en sois même pas capable ! Je pense que Grand-Mère en a eu marre de mes résultats scolaires et qu'elle ait décidé de m'aider. Dommage que je ne puisse pas l'utiliser pour les cours de potions…, se lamenta-t-il un instant.

- Comment ça s'utilise ?, intervient Harry avec curiosité.

- Eh bien, on fixe un anneau à chaque extrémité de la baguette magique, de manière à ce que la chaînette soit bien tendue, expliqua Hermione d'un ton docte.

Suivant ces explications, Neville fixa l'Amplifaguette sur sa baguette. Celle-ci avait désormais un aspect un peu excentrique. Il la considéra un instant avant de lancer un sort de base, le sortilège de Lévitation.

- Wingardium Leviosa !, dit-il en faisant un mouvement de baguette vers son assiette de porridge.

Celle-ci s'envola effectivement sans tergiverser, contrairement à d'habitude, et… alla s'encastrer dans le plafond de la salle à manger de Poudlard. Par chance comme celui-ci était enchanté et représentait le ciel de dehors, on ne pouvait voir l'assiette. De plus le décollage de l'assiette ait été si rapide car personne ne s'était rendu compte de rien. Sauf les voisins de Neville, évidemment.

- Waouh ! s'exclamèrent les jumeaux Weasley. Dis Neville, tu pourras nous prêter ton amplifaguette ? T'imagines un peu ce qu'on pourrait faire avec ça ?

- Oui justement, dit Hermione. Vous allez vous attirer un tas d'ennuis avec ça. Et puis Neville, je me demande si ça ne revient pas à tricher quand même…

- Laisse tomber Hermione, dit Ron avec un haussement d'épaule. Au moins Neville n'aura plus de problème en sortilège de toutes sortes. Il faut juste que.. Que…

- Sans doute faire en sorte que ta baguette soit moins enthousiaste, conclut Harry impressionné.

Neville avait toujours les yeux aux plafond, sidéré du résultat.

- Au fait, commença Ron réalisant tout à coup quelque chose, si aujourd'hui c'est ton anniversaire, alors…

Il s'interrompit quand soudain un groupe de chouettes noires se précipitèrent vers Draco Malfoy à la table de Serpentard. Car effectivement, Draco Malfoy et Neville Londubat étaient nés le même jour de la même année. Comme quoi, tout pouvait arriver.

Au milieu de confettis et autres cotillons ensorcelés, l'une d'entre elles laissa tomber un paquet dans les mains de Draco, tandis qu'une autre lâcha une enveloppe qui s'ouvrit d'elle-même : la chanson d'anniversaire de Draco emplit la salle à manger. Le thème en était surchargé d'instruments aux accents grandioses, cœurs de nymphes et barytons, le tout formant plus un hymne à la gloire de Draco, fils unique et chéri de Lucius Malfoy, qu'une simple chanson d'anniversaire. Terriblement prévisible puisque…

- Et dire que chaque année, c'est pareil !, se lamenta Ron. Toute la journée il va pavoiser comme un coq !

D'autres chouettes laissaient tomber des paquets de friandises de toutes sortes et en quantités invraisemblables. La pluie de bonbons finit quand même par s'arrêter, Draco n'hésitant pas à récupérer ses biens dans les assiettes de ses voisins. Puis il ouvrit enfin son cadeau. Mais les élèves de Gryffondor étaient trop éloignés pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. Ils ne tardèrent pas à remarquer que Draco arborait une paire de lunettes, vraisemblablement son cadeau d'anniversaire. Mais ils ignoraient que celle-ci était magique…

Neville avait essayé différents sortilèges et avait constaté avec joie qu'il les réussissait tous. Le seul problème était convaincre sa baguette devenue très motivée sous l'effet de l'Amplifaguette d'en faire un peu moins. Quoi qu'il en fut, il avait envoyé une lettre par hibou express à sa grand-mère où il lui disait sa reconnaissance pour ce merveilleux cadeau… sous la forme d'une vingtaine de fervents "Merci !!!"

Sa joie était telle que le professeur Snape ne put la doucher complètement pendant son cours du jeudi. Dans leur programme des potions de transformation, il s'agissait cette fois de réaliser une potion Clinquante : toute chose plongée dedans devenait translucide et brillante. L'utilité avait échappé aux élèves jusqu'à ce Snape leur fasse remarquer que cette potion servait de base à une autre : celle de d'Invisibilité. Qu'ils étudieraient beaucoup plus tard. Voire jamais pour les incapables de Gryffondor si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui.

Neville réussit cependant à obtenir une potion avant-curseur de celle d'Invisibilité : toute chose plongée dans sa potion devenait invisible… parce que dissoute dans la potion …!

- Je devrais vous plonger dedans M. Londubat !, menaça le professeur Snape. Qui sait, peut-être cela vous motiverait, vous ne croyez pas ?

- Oui Monsieur, bredouilla Neville paniqué, avant de corriger. Non, Monsieur !!, dit-il affolé. Je… je vais recommencer !!

Heureusement, la cloche sonna, annonçant la fin du cours.

- Pas si vite, M. Londubat, fit Snape. Pour le prochain cours, qui a lieu, si je ne m'abuse demain matin, vous allez me rédiger trois rouleaux de parchemins sur la potion métallisante qui sera notre sujet d'étude. Qui sait peut-être que pour une fois vous réaliserez correctement une potion ? Oh, par ailleurs, vous me ferez une potion Clinquante pour le même cours, tout en sachant que je vous interrogerai sur toutes les étapes de sa réalisation. Qui plus est, à la vue de vos résultats désastreux concernant l'interrogation de lundi, je demande à tous les élèves de Gryffondor de me rédiger une dissertation pour lundi sur la potion de méninges que nous avons étudié l'année dernière…

Hermione se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas faire remarquer que le professeur ne leur avait rendu leurs copies et qu'ils ignoraient donc si le devoir supplémentaire était justifié : une telle remarque n'aurait fait qu'aggraver les choses.

Neville se lamenta en arrivant à la salle commune des Gryffondor :

- Bon sang, je vais en avoir pour toute la nuit !!

Il soupira et prit sa baguette.

- Bon, je vais réviser mes sortilèges pour le cours de Flitwick : ça au moins je devrais y arriver sans mal, maintenant.

Il ne s'interrompit que pour aller dîner, surveillant toujours sa baguette, que les jumeaux essayaient plus ou moins discrètement de lui subtiliser en l'échangeant avec une baguette farceuse. Ou en lui proposant des contreparties avantageuses. Sans succès cependant. Après le dîner, il fila à la Bibliothèque afin de prendre quelques ouvrages sur les potions de transformation et surtout le livre "_Création des Objets Improbables_" dont lui avait parlé Hermione. Il voulait de documenter sur l'amplifaguette, mais il s'avéra que Hermione lui avait répété fidèlement le contenu du livre avec toutefois un peu moins de détails. C'était une nouvelle preuve de mémoire incroyable de la jeune fille.

Avant de s'occuper plus sérieusement de ses devoirs, Neville feuilleta un moment le manuscrit ancien. Ce fut ainsi qu'il tomba sur le descriptif d'un objet nommé "_Le Rêveur_". Si le livre était peu clair quant au pouvoir de l'objet, à savoir la possibilité de visiter en rêve des lieux réputés magiques comme une bibliothèque de magie, le sortilège permettant sa création était clairement énoncé. Le livre ajoutait que si la formule magique était simple, seuls les plus grands sorciers étaient capables de réaliser ce sortilège de création : ceci expliquait le peu d'informations connues et fiables dont disposaient les auteurs de ce livre. Cependant, il semblait que peu importait l'objet de base que l'on choisissait de transformer en "_Rêveur_".

Il va sans dire que Neville fut tenté.

Extrêmement tenté de faire quelque chose d'aussi difficile avec l'amplifaguette. Juste pour voir.

Comme ça, en passant.

Il attendit donc un petit moment que tous les élèves aillent se coucher, ce qui ne tarda pas car chaque nuit les goules se déchaînaient. Rusard n'avait toujours pas réussit à les déloger car elles se déplaçaient très souvent… Les élèves essayaient de grappiller la moindre miette de calme relatif pour se ruer sur leur oreiller1. Neville préféra essayer ce sortilège au calme au cas où celui-ci se passerait mal. Ce qui lui arrivait souvent…

Aussi il n'était pas loin de minuit quand il se lança enfin : il récita la formule magique tout en pointant sa baguette sur son plumier. Au moment où il eut fini d'incanter, il y eut une lumière aveuglante et comme le souffle d'une explosion qui le jeta à terre. En se relevant, il se rendit compte que sa baguette était fichue : il ne restait plus que quelques fibres de bois d'acajou retenant à grand-peine l'élément magique de sa baguette, à savoir des crins de sphinx. L'amplifaguette lui se trouvait par terre et sa couleur avait changé : on aurait dit une simple chaînette d'un métal argenté bon marché.

Au moment où Neville commençait à se dire que sa grand-mère allait l'étrangler pour de bon, pour avoir détruit sa baguette _et_ l'amplifaguette, il regarda son plumier. Enfin ce qui avait été son plumier. Il avait sous les yeux une chaîne avec une médaille où était finement ciselé l'image d'un homme en train de dormir. Une image si délicate, si parfaite dans ses détails qu'il lui semblait presque voir l'homme respirer et qu'il ne put retenir un bâillement.

Il ne lui vint même pas à l'esprit qu'il ait pu réussir. Il contempla un bon moment l'objet tout en ressentant une envie de plus en forte d'aller dormir : toute la fatigue des dernières nuits sans sommeil et l'énergie dépensée pour ce sort se faisaient lourdement sentir. Oubliant ses devoirs pour Snape, il alla se coucher et se passa sans y penser la chaîne autour du cou. Une fois dans son lit il s'endormit en un éclair.

Neville rêvait qu'il se trouvait dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard, mais la bibliothèque du rêve était différente de celle qu'il avait l'habitude de fréquenter : les livres qui s'y trouvaient paraissaient plus vrais, plus vivants. Plus magiques aussi. Si, dans la réalité, la plupart des livres étaient couverts de poussière, s'ils avaient leurs reliures craquées et moisies, tel n'était pas le cas dans le rêve : les livres étaient neufs et semblaient pétiller de vie. On aurait dit que la magie en jaillissait dans toute sa splendeur, heureuse de ne plus se cacher. Et puis… Il y avait les murmures. Tentateurs, aguichants, les livres lui chuchotaient mille choses d'un ton suave, toutes en rapport avec le pouvoir et les connaissances interdites. Du coin de l'œil, Neville apercevaient des choses noires, des sortes d'ombres, évitant son regard. Sans doute issues des livres de magie noire de la Réserve, formellement interdite aux élèves dans la réalité. Curieux, il observa un moment ce lieu où se trouvaient tous les plus grands livres de magie. C'était étrange, car l'endroit lui paraissait bien plus grand qu'en réalité, avec infiniment davantage de livres. On aurait cru que beaucoup de livres qui se cachaient dans la réalité apparaissaient dans le rêve. Et tout ces livres essayaient de le tenter, comme espérant qu'il fasse un choix parmi eux avec une avidité étrange, qui aurait pu être inquiétante si seulement il s'en était aperçu. Neville avisa alors un petit livre à la reliure aux couleurs si changeantes que l'on aurait pu croire que c'était sa manière à lui d'attirer l'attention. Ce livre semblait abandonné sur la table d'étude où il était assis. Il n'était ni très grand ni très épais. Quant au comment du pourquoi il se trouvait ainsi dans le rêve magique de Neville, posé à ses côtés comme n'attendant que l'on veuille bon le lire… Cela ressemblait fort à une sorte de piège, un piège spécial sorcier ne pouvant être posé que dans les rêves magiques.

Quoique ce fut, l'intitulé dénotait un sérieux effort de réflexion de son auteur dans son souci de ne rien oublier pour séduire à coup sûr le lecteur : "Des trois vœux impersonnels, impossibles et a priori irréalisables que le lecteur pourra exaucer". Ce titre parut sans danger à Neville, qui se serait méfié si on lui avait proposé d'exaucer des vœux à des fins personnels. Le titre contenait une nuance d'altruisme qui correspondait davantage à sa personnalité. Il l'ouvrit donc.

Sur le première page était écrit :

"En cette première nuit ô lecteur attentif,

Quel est le vœu cher à ton cœur ?"

Neville, comme la plupart des mortels en pareil cas, ne fit aucunement attention à la petite astérisque. Cette dernière renvoyant à une phrase minuscules au bas de la page demandant que l'on veuille bien se reporter à la page 59 du présent ouvrage. Neville ne sut donc pas que page 59 il était écrit ceci : "L'énoncé du premier vœu emporte acceptation du présent contrat magique tel qu'il est développé aux pages 61, 67, 73, et 80 à 90." Et ce contrat, outre l'impossibilité de service après-vente (trop de chance que ça tourne mal) ou d'annulation ou de résiliation du contrat sauf le cas de non-paiement, le prix pour les trois vœux y était précisé en caractères une fois encore minuscules. On y ajoutait que le paiement s'effectuerait en deux versements, l'un après le deuxième vœu et l'autre après le troisième vœu2.

Mais Neville ne sut jamais tout cela.

- Mon vœu ? demanda-t-il à haute voix. Oh ça, c'est facile ! Je voudrais que…

La cloche pour le premier cours de cette journée de vendredi retentit. Neville se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit, un peu hagard. Ses camarades n'ayant pas réussi à le réveiller se trouvaient sans doute déjà en cours. Or le premier cours de la journée, c'était évidemment celui du professeur Snape. Celui pour lequel Neville n'avait pas fini ses devoirs supplémentaires… Ces précisions données, on comprendra mieux la course effrénée du jeune garçon dans les couloirs, dans une tentative pour être le moins en retard possible, à défaut de pouvoir remonter le temps. Car, naturellement, il arriva plus qu'en retard. Il s'attendait donc au pire en ouvrant la porte du cachot, et certainement pas à…

- Bonjour, M.Londubat, fit le professeur Snape de son ton doucereux habituel. Ravi que vous ayez décidé de vous joindre à nous. Prenez vite place, je vous prie.

Neville ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et fila s'asseoir. Il n'avait pas réalisé que contrairement à son habitude, Snape n'avait enlevé aucun point à Gryffondor. Et ce n'était pas tout.

- Oh, M.Londubat ?, ajouta Snape.

Neville se recroquevilla sur sa chaise, s'attendant à d'habituels devoirs supplémentaires.

- J'annule tous les devoirs supplémentaires que vous deviez me rendre. Et ceci est valable pour toute la classe quant au devoir sur la potion de méninges.

Neville en resta bouche bée pendant trente secondes. Puis il voulut connaître l'avis de son voisin de table sur ce qui venait de se produire : malheureusement, dans un geste maladroit, il cassa plusieurs fioles de verre. Et soit Snape était devenu sourd et aveugle pendant la nuit, soit il s'en fichait totalement car il ne fit aucune réflexion à Neville.

Ce fut alors que Draco Malfoy et ses deux amis arrivèrent en cours. Draco souriait largement à l'énoncé d'une quelconque méchanceté qu'il venait de dire.

- Ah, M. Malfoy, vous voilà donc enfin.

On aurait cru que la voix du professeur Snape venait soudainement de s'approcher du zéro absolu.

- En raison de votre retard, car vous êtes en retard à chaque cours, poursuivit-il, je retire dix points à Serpentard. Prenez rapidement place, vous retardez le cours.

Le sourire de Draco se crispa et disparut aussitôt. Il regarda Snape avec incrédulité.

- Je retire encore cinq points à Serpentard si vous et vos amis ne vous asseyez pas immédiatement.

Ce qu'ils firent sans tarder, mais aussi sans comprendre ce qui passait, comme tout le monde.

**Voilà, voilà… J'espère que ça vous a plus !! La suite et donc la fin arrivera dans deux petites semaines… Et comme toujours dites-moi ce que vous en pensez et laissez-moi des reviews, j'y répondrais comme toujours !!**

**Bisous à tous !!!!**

**

* * *

**

Petites notes...

1 - Comme l'auteur qui n'a pourtant pas cette excuse…

2 - On sent que l'auteur aime l'absurde. Et déteste les contrats écrits en minuscules.


	2. Le troisième voeu

DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages utilisés ainsi que l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K.Rowling. Je ne me sers de ces personnages qu'à des fins non commerciales : il n'y a aucune intention de contrefaçon et le seul bénéfice est le plaisir de l'écriture.

La première version a été publiée dans le fanzine « les mondes magiques » en mai 2003.

**TROIS VOEUX**

**Coucou !!!**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews, surtout de ceux et celles qui me suivent sur mes slashs et qui sont venus lire une fic classée G… Je sais cette fic est un peu courte, mais comme elle devait être publiée, je n'ai pas osé à l'époque m'étaler sur des pages. Cela explique les passages un peu rapides. De plus, elle a été écrite très très rapidement, ce qui fait qu'à mes yeux elle est bourrée d'imperfections. Je l'ai mise sur ce site car je voulais lire les critiques que l'on pouvait en faire… Et éviter de répéter les mêmes erreurs !! Mais visiblement, elle vous plait et c'est aussi ce qui compte !!**

Mystik : Voici la suite et la fin. Je sais que c'est un peu court comme fic, mais j'espère que tu as passé un bon moment quand même. J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire avec Neville et peut-être ferais-je une suite… Mais j'ai tellement de fics que j'aimerais aussi écrire. On verra ! Bisous !

Melhuiwen : Si tu as ri pendant le 1er chapitre, tu devrais apprécier celui-ci… Je me suis beaucoup amusée avec Snape. Je te redis encore une fois que peu importe la longueur de la review : même quelques mots de ta part me feront toujours plaisir !! Pour la réponse à ta question, je dirais tout simplement que rendre Snape plus juste dénature un peu le perso. Et le rendre gentil avec Neville, c'est vraiment dénaturer Snape !! C'est sans doute pour ça qu'il n'y pas de fics comme ça…. Plein de bisous !!

Fito : C'est vrai ? Oh je suis contente, surtout que je me suis bien arrachée les cheveux pour trouver une bonne idée du prix des 3 vœux. Personnellement, je considère Neville comme l'un des perso de Rowling le plus intéressant et le mieux fouillé, à part Harry évidemment. Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec ta critique : il y a beaucoup de scènes qui auraient mérité que je les détaille, mais comme je l'ai dit au début, je ne voulais pas faire une fic trop longue. Quelque part ça m'amuse que tu me dises ça, parce que quand j'ai commencé à écrire, je privilégiais les descriptions au dépens de l'action… Je suis désolée, mais il n'y a que 2 chapitres. Car pour le moment, je ne vois même pas comment j'aurais pu poursuivre l'histoire. J'espère que tu aimeras quand même le 2nd chapitre, même si c'est la fin ? Bisous !

Vif d'or : Je dois dire que ç'a été une surprise de te retrouver par ici… Une très bonne surprise, parce que tu sais comment j'écris maintenant, et me dire que tu as aimé ma 1ère fic de Harry Potter qui est bourrée de défauts… Eh bien ça me fait très plaisir !! Je pense que tu devrais aimer la suite… même s'il n'y a toujours ni slash ni lemon !! Plein de bisous !!

Her-mio-neu : Merci !! Voui, c'est vrai que ça manque de Serpentard, mais bon à l'époque je n'avais lu aucun slash sur Potter… Et puis c'était un fanzine tout public. Oui je m'en suis rendue compte pour l'erreur sur l'anniversaire de Neville et d'ailleurs je l'avais signalé. Mais tu as raison, j'ai écrit cette fic avant la sortie du tome 5. Je suis contente que tu aimes cette petite fic, parce que elle n'a pas été facile à écrire… Gros bisous !!

Yannick : Merci ! J'espère que tu apprécieras aussi la suite ! C'est la partie que j'ai préféré écrire personnellement… Bisous !

**Ah oui, je me suis rendue compte que le site avait enlevé l'astérisque incluse dans le texte du livre pour les vœux. Donc quand je parle d'astérisque, eh ben, considérez qu'elle est dans le texte du livre… Je suis désolée pour ce petit problème…**

Chapitre 2 – Le troisième voeu

Ce fut alors que Draco Malfoy et ses deux amis arrivèrent en cours. Draco souriait largement à l'énoncé d'une quelconque méchanceté qu'il venait de dire.

- Ah, M. Malfoy, vous voilà donc enfin.

On aurait cru que la voix du professeur Snape venait soudainement de s'approcher du zéro absolu.

- En raison de votre retard, car vous êtes en retard à chaque cours, poursuivit-il d'une voix toujours aussi polaire, je retire dix points à Serpentard. Et prenez rapidement place, vous retardez le cours !

Le sourire de Draco se crispa et disparut aussitôt. Il regarda Snape avec incrédulité.

- Je retire encore cinq points à Serpentard si vous et vos amis ne vous asseyez pas immédiatement, dit Snape avec une sévérité qui n'était pas feinte.

Ce qu'ils firent sans tarder, mais aussi sans comprendre ce qui passait, comme tout le monde. Draco semblait choqué.

- Bien, commençons. Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier la potion d'apesanteur et non plus la potion métallisante. Une gorgée et vous flotterez pendant une heure…, expliqua Snape.

Il tapota le tableau noir de sa baguette, et le détail de sa préparation apparut.

- Elle est assez difficile, mais je crois que vous êtes tous capables de la réaliser, ajouta-t-il à l'attention de toute la classe. Prenez le temps pour réaliser chaque étape et appelez-moi si nécessaire.

Intriguée par tout ça, Hermione chuchota à Harry :

- Je ne comprends pas : je crois bien que ça fait partie des _Potions de Grand Pouvoir_. Normalement, on ne devrait pas nous l'enseigner… J'ai l'impression que Snape a changé…, ajouta-t-elle encore sans vraiment oser y croire.

- A ta place, je laisserai faire, rétorqua Ron à côté. Pour une fois qu'il nous apprend une potion utile et qui n'est pas dangereuse pour nous, je trouve ça plutôt chouette.

Snape conclut la partie théorique de son cours puis énonça qu'ils passaient à la pratique. Il ajouta quelque chose d'étonnant.

- Ah, M. Londubat, si vous avez la moindre difficulté dans la préparation de la potion, vous pouvez demandez à Mlle Granger de vous aider. Si vous le souhaitez, appelez-moi et je vous aiderais, fit-il presque gentiment.

Neville laissa tomber la fiole qu'il tenait à la main : c'était la quatrième depuis le début du cours. A croire qu'il savait que le verre blanc brisé portait bonheur et qu'il comptait en abuser, au cas où.

Draco fixait Neville avec stupéfaction, le regardant occuper la place de chouchou du prof qu'il avait lui-même si longtemps occupé… Il ne put s'empêcher de murmurer son indignation – très légitime de son point de vu - à Crabbe et Goyle.

- M. Malfoy, reprit Snape sur un ton qui laissait transparaître une certaine exaspération, je retire cinq points à Serpentard pour bavardage intempestif. J'ose espérer que vous allez désormais tenir votre langue, à moins que vous ne vouliez une potion pour vous y aider ?

Draco prit une expression ulcérée mais se garda bien de répondre. Les élèves de Gryffondor eux souriaient largement. Enfin le cours de potion était intéressant !!

A la fin du cours, Draco s'en alla sans demander son reste, alors que les autres élèves, la plupart en état d'apesanteur, arboraient des mines ravie mais aussi plutôt perplexes.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?, finit par demander Ron. Je crois bien que Snape a dû enlever vingt points à Serpentard, et rien pour Gryffondor. Rien !!! Ca n'a jamais du arriver depuis que Snape enseigne à Poudlard !!!

- Vingt-cinq points en moins pour Serpentard, corrigea Hermione. Peut-être que Dumbledore lui a dit qu'il favorisait trop Serpentard ?, avança-t-elle, dubitative.

- Peut-être, rétorqua Harry, mais alors pourquoi avoir été si gentil avec Neville ?

- Non pas qu'avec Neville, dit doucement Hermione. Il a été sympa avec toute la classe. Enfin, sauf avec Draco.

- C'était normal, fit Ron, il est en retard à chaque cours et il passe son temps à bavarder…

- Attends Ron, remarqua Harry, tu essaies de nous dire que Snape s'est comporté de manière juste ?

Ron hésita avant de dire ce qui lui aurait semblé une totale aberration simplement une heure auparavant :

- Ben si. Snape a changé et j'espère que ça va durer : le cours de potion est devenu beaucoup plus intéressant…, répondit-il avec hésitation.

Et Ron lui-même ne semblait pas croire à ce qu'il disait.

Au fur et à mesure que la journée du vendredi s'écoulait, le changement chez Snape se fit de plus en plus visible. Voire de plus en plus inquiétant d'une certaine façon…

Tout d'abord, il souriait. Mais attention, hein : un sourire chaleureux. Ce qui avait de quoi faire peur, car il semblait que son visage n'avait pas connu un vrai sourire en des années et avait du mal à s'y accoutumer. Cela mettait les élèves terriblement mal à l'aise… Ensuite, Snape avait toujours considéré le noir comme sa couleur favorite. Mais pour la première fois de sa vie, il se changea pour le repas de midi et introduisit un peu de gaieté dans sa garde-robe, tout en restant dans les coloris sombres. Il arborait une robe de sorcier d'un beau rouge foncé. Et définitivement plus étrange, ce "nouveau" Snape était… sympathique. Un mot rigoureusement incompatible avec le Snape « d'avant ». Et c'était bien là le plus effrayant.

Pendant le repas de midi, les autres professeurs restaient un peu sur leur réserve et l'observaient tous avec des degrés divers d'incrédulité et avec… plus ou moins de discrétion. Quelques uns chuchotaient entre eux de la soudaine transformation du professeur de potions. Sinistra invoquait un possible changement dans les astres, appuyée par Trelawney. Cette dernière commençait à pérorer qu'elle avait vu le matin même le changement chez Snape dans ses feuilles de thé… Dumbledore écoutait les conversations avec une inquiétude grandissante. Il attendit le soir pour être certain que le changement chez le professeur de potion était réel. Mais tous le lui confirmèrent, à commencer par les élèves qu'il interrogea discrètement.

Dumbledore se mit donc à penser que quelque chose de grave était arrivé à Snape. Il se demandait aussi si Voldemort n'était pas derrière tout cela, s'il n'y avait pas eu un échange de personnalité… N'importe quoi qui pourrait expliquer ce soudain changement d'attitude… Ne trouvant pas l'explication, Albus finit par le convoquer le soir même pour un entretien. Juste histoire de lui demander quelques précisions sur son attitude de la journée.

- Ah professeur Snape, fit-il cordialement. Comment allez-vous ?

- Très bien, Monsieur le Directeur. Tout va bien. Mais... je voudrais savoir pourquoi vous m'avez convoqué…, répondit Snape intrigué par la convocation du directeur.

Généralement cela sous-entendait une mission d'espionnage auprès u Seigneur du Ténèbres et Snape se découvrait une furieuse envie de refuser.

- Eh bien… Il semblerait que vous ayez… quelque peu changé vos méthodes d'enseignement, commença en douceur Dumbledore.

- Vous voulez parler de mon nouveau programme ?, demanda Snape avec soulagement. Voyez-vous, j'ai remarqué que mes élèves sont beaucoup plus studieux avec l'étude de potions plus… atypiques. Ces dernières sont plus délicates encore à réaliser que celles que j'enseignais auparavant, mais les élèves semblent les exécuter plus facilement. Je trouve que mon enseignement est devenu plus ludique, expliqua-t-il avec nonchalance.

Dumbledore haussa imperceptiblement les sourcils à cette réponse. Il voulut cependant avoir quelques détails. Juste histoire d'en avoir le cœur net.

- Oui, certes, et c'est très bien. Mais voyez-vous, je crois savoir que vous…

Il hésita un instant avant de poursuivre.

- Que vous donniez beaucoup de travail supplémentaire à Neville Londubat. Et que. Comment dire… Eh bien, vous enleviez rarement des points aux élèves de Serpentard.

- Ah, Monsieur Londubat, fit Snape avec un sourire triste. Je me suis rendu compte qu'en fait, j'étais, voyons… un peu dur avec lui parce que tout simplement, eh bien… c'était son père qui m'avait arrêté lorsque j'étais Mangemort, murmura-t-il à voix très basse, hésitant à réveiller ce vieux souvenir désagréable.

Il fit une pause, puis reprit avec un peu plus d'entrain.

- Et puis j'ai finalement admis que ce pauvre garçon n'y était pour rien, conclut-il avec honnêté. J'avoue que sa maladresse naturelle n'a pas joué en sa faveur, ajouta-t-il avec franchise. Quant à cette histoire de points, j'ai décidé tout simplement d'être plus juste dans l'attribution et le retrait des points.

Bref, tout cela semblait plutôt normal et louable, pour Dumbledore. S'il s'agissait de n'importe quel autre professeur. Mais il ne pouvait décemment pas reprocher à Severus Snape d'avoir changé en mieux. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était attendre de voir ce que ce que cela allait donner… A ce moment-là, Fumseck, le phénix de Dumbledore, se mit à chanter. Et Snape, charmé par la mélodie, lui sourit. Dumbledore s'étrangla de surprise et prit mentalement note de vérifier – mais alors de façon urgente - si le professeur Snape n'était pas sous l'emprise d'un sortilège. Car cela ne pouvait être que cela. Forcément. Ou alors, si on se fiait aux théories des Moldus, un enlèvement par des extraterrestres. Même si à Poudlard, cela paraissait un peu difficile. Ou alors un inverseur de personnalité…

- Donc, dit Dumbledore un peu gêné de dire cela vu ce qu'il pensait, il n'y a aucun problème…

- Non, Monsieur le Directeur, répondit Snape avec un sourire paisible.

- Ah très bien, fit Albus avec un léger raclement de la gorge gêné. Alors je m'en voudrais de vous retenir davantage, conclut-il sans savoir quoi ajouter.

Il ne pouvait pas demander de but en blanc à Snape : « au fait, vous n'avez reçu un sort d'inversion de personnalité, parce que normalement vous êtes quelqu'un au caractère infect et profondément injuste… »

- Au revoir Monsieur, dit Snape très poli.

Resté seul, Dumbledore avait beau tourner le problème dans son esprit, tout cela restait étrange et curieusement insoluble. Il se résolut à demander aux professeurs McGonagall et Flitwick de chercher si un sortilège pouvait modifier aussi radicalement le comportement et la personnalité de Severus Snape.

Le lendemain, un samedi, les professeurs McGonagall et Flitwick réalisèrent tout de suite qu'ils auraient dû mal à trouver quelque chose : il leur était très difficile de rechercher si Severus Snape était sous l'emprise d'un quelconque sortilège sans que celui-ci le sache… Minerva McGonagall entreprit de le suivre plus ou moins discrètement toute la journée. Elle se trouvait ridicule à se cacher à chaque coin de couloir, à attendre que le professeur sorte des toilettes, et se cacher chaque fois qu'il lançait un regard en arrière… Tout ça sous les regards ouvertement rieurs des élèves : elle se retrouva par conséquent en train d'enlever des points à tous les élèves, et également à sa propre maison, ce qu'elle détestait par-dessus tout. Mais elle n'avait pas du être très discrète malgré tout, car le soir même Severus vint la trouver dans son bureau. Elle lisait avec attention un vieux grimoire sur les enchantements, qu'elle referma avec soin.

- Que puis-je vous ?, demanda-t-elle, très formelle.

- Je viens vous voir parce qu'il me semble bien que j'ai un petit souci, répondit Severus avec une hésitation certaine.

- Vraiment ?

Et elle enleva ses lunettes, espérant que Severus s'était enfin rendu compte que quelqu'un lui avait jeté un sort : cela faciliterait grandement leurs recherches pour le moment infructueuses.

Il soupira, gêné par ce qu'il estimait devoir dire.

- Ecoutez Minerva…, commença-t-il.

Elle tiqua : ça débutait mal. Severus ne l'avait jamais appelée par son prénom.

- Je sais que vous avez des sentiments…, continua-t-il.

"Pardon ? ", se dit Minerva.

- … mais malheureusement, eh bien, comment dire… Je n'éprouve pas la même chose à votre égard et…

"Non, ce n'est pas possible, il a cru que… Mais pourquoi ?"

- Parce que, voyez-vous, j'ai bien compris ce que vous ressentiez quand je me suis rendu compte que vous me suiviez depuis le début de la journée…, poursuivit péniblement Severus.

- Attendez, attendez, l'arrêta Minerva. Mais je n'éprouve aucun sentiment pour vous.

Coupé dans son élan, Severus se figea, avant de rétorquer :

- Mais alors, pourquoi vous m'avez suivi toute la journée ?

- Je ne vous ai pas suivi Severus, protesta Minerva.

- Ah pourtant vous me suivez. Si, si : toute la journée à chaque fois que je me suis retourné ou presque, vous étiez là, dit-il avec certitude.

- Il s'agit là d'une pure coïncidence, conclut le professeur McGonagall.

- Vous êtes sûre ?

- Certaine, affirma-t-elle fermement.

Dubitatif, Severus n'insista pas :

- Alors veuillez m'excuser de vous avoir dérangée…

Et il sortit. Une fois dehors, il murmura pour lui-même :

- C'est fou ce qu'elle peut être timide. Je me demande si je ne devrais pas essayer de lui présenter quelqu'un.

Il haussa les épaules et partit préparer son prochain cours sur la potion de silence…

Si Neville ne fit pas son second vœu dès le vendredi soir, ce fut tout simplement car il ne put dormir assez longtemps pour le faire. En effet, les goules caméléon avaient réussi à se mettre à peu près d'accord pour savoir qui jouait quoi. Vu leurs effort désastreux pour le rock, l'une d'elle avança l'idée d'un groupe de hard rock, ou encore de heavy metal, ce qui semblait beaucoup plus dans leurs cordes. Toutes les goules avaient une voix atrocement cassée. De nuit, elles travaillaient principalement dans la tour des Gryffondor, et de jour, après quelques rares heures de sommeil où l'école paraissait bénéficier d'un cours moment de calme, les goules caméléon essayaient d'autres endroits. On aurait cru qu'elles faisaient exprès d'être au dessus des salles de classe. Et Rusard ne parvenait toujours pas à les coincer…

Ce fut donc le samedi soir que Neville prononça son second vœu : il était trop épuisé pour ne pas dormir. Il n'avait pas oublié l'intitulé tarabiscoté du livre et avait eu des difficultés à en choisir un qui fasse plaisir à tout le monde. Il demanda donc simplement ceci : l'autorisation pour tous les élèves sans exception, de se rendre à Pré-au-Lard chaque week-end s'ils le souhaitaient. En fait, son vœu était de supprimer les conditions d'âge et de week-ends imposés. Cela lui permettrait de se racheter une baguette magique. Sa grand-mère l'étranglerait peut-être moins si seul l'amplifaguette était cassé. Enfin, il pouvait toujours l'espérer…

Ainsi le lendemain dimanche, au petit déjeuner, Dumbledore annonça la bonne nouvelle : tous les élèves pouvaient se rendre chaque week-end à Pré-au-Lard, et ce dès ce dimanche. Les hourras secouèrent longtemps la Grande Salle, les élèves étaient évidemment ravis de profiter d'une nouvelle liberté.

La nouvelle ne parvint pourtant pas à dérider Draco Malfoy. Lui, il en avait ras-le-bol : il était devenu, par un étrange revers de fortune, la bête noire du professeur Snape. Il lui avait donné des _devoirs_ _supplémentaires_. Non mais, vous vous rendez compte ? Il trouvait intolérable de devenir du jour au lendemain un mauvais élève. Il considérait cela comme une trahison. Une énorme et terrible trahison.

Jusqu'à présent, Draco n'avait pas très bien su quoi faire du cadeau de son père : il s'agissait de lunettes servant à repérer les objets magique. Cela semblait sans doute très utile dans un magasin d'antiquaire. Mais ici… Par ennui, il les mit donc au petit déjeuner et regarda les élèves de Gryffondor. Ces idiots congénitaux que chouchoutaient désormais le professeur Snape… Ce fut comme ça qu'il découvrit que Neville, ce garçon insignifiant et pataud, avait un soleil sur lui. Une lueur aveuglante provenait de lui… Or Draco avait essayé la veille ses lunettes sur quelques objets magiques et ceux-ci n'avaient brillé que faiblement en raison de leur pouvoir magique insignifiant. Ce n'était pas effectivement pas des objets magiques très puissants. Mais ça… Il ôta ses lunettes pour observer Neville plus attentivement : il ne tarda pas à remarquer l'étrange pendentif que celui-ci arborait. Draco crut simplement qu'il s'agissait du cadeau d'anniversaire de Neville. Il ne se demandait qu'une chose : comment s'en emparer. Ce fut pourquoi il ne prêta aucunement attention à l'expression de Neville ce matin-là.

Neville s'était levé ce dimanche matin espérant se rendre à Pré-au-Lard pour racheter une baguette. Il était donc d'excellente humeur. Simplement il n'avait pas encore remarqué la feuille de papier posée sur sa table de nuit.

- 'Jour Neville, lui avait dit Ron en baillant.

- Salut Ron, avait répondu Neville.

Sous le choc, Neville s'était rassis sur son lit. Et ce fut là qu'il aperçut le petit mot sur la table de nuit.

- Ben mon vieux, t'as une drôle de voix ce matin, lui signala Harry. Tu es presque aphone ! Tu devrais vraiment te rendre à l'infirmerie, lui conseilla-t-il avant d'aller se laver.

Le jeune garçon ne répondit rien, trop affolé par ce qu'il lisait.

_"Cher Monsieur Londubat, _

_Conformément au contrat, vous avez effectué votre premier paiement après l'énoncé de votre deuxième vœu._

_Nous espérons vous avoir donné entière satisfaction quant à la réalisation de vos deux premiers vœux et vous rappelons que le dernier paiement se fera après le troisième vœu._

_Nous vous rappelons également que celui-ci doit être prononcé sous deux jours, faute de quoi le contrat sera réputé avoir été exécuté et vous devrez payer le solde encore dû._

_Veuillez agréer, Monsieur, l'expression de nos sentiments extrêmements satisfaits."_

Un sceau en forme de démon agrémentait une signature très claire : la Guilde des Démons, spécialistes en contrats magiques depuis 234 avant JC.

Neville affolé venait enfin de savoir quel était le prix : il s'agissait de sa voix.

Les démons avaient mûrement réfléchi : une âme, c'était encombrant, et ils en avaient des tas. Ils avaient réalisé qu'il était bien plus terrible pour un sorcier de perdre sa voix. Il devenait incapable de faire de la sorcellerie : ce n'était plus qu'un moldu… Terrifié par ce qui allait lui arriver, il vécut cette journée comme un cauchemar. Il alla néanmoins s'acheter une nouvelle baguette magique grâce à toutes ses économies. Mais il était terriblement angoissé. Il se demandait sans cesse comment récupérer sa voix… Ce fut pourquoi Draco, aidé de Crabbe et Goyle, n'eut aucun mal à prendre son médaillon quand celui-ci revint enfin de Pré-au-Lard.

Neville resta un long moment seul et désespéré. Draco venait de lui ôter sa seule chance de ne pas être muet pour le restant de ses jours. Il rentra lentement à l'école, avant d'aller dans la bibliothèque pour trouver des renseignements sur les contrats démoniaques. Après tout, il avait toute la nuit pour trouver…

Une fois de retour dans sa salle commune, Draco ne parvint pas à déterminer quel était l'usage du médaillon, même après plusieurs sorts de recherche. Il finit par jeter le médaillon contre le mur, furieux d'avoir un objet puissant entre les mains et de ne pas savoir s'en servir… Il le ramassa et le mit autour du cou. Dès lors le brouhaha de la salle se mit à le bercer avec douceur. Il ne pouvait connaître le pouvoir réel du médaillon, et se mit à bailler avec constance. Après avoir subi un certain nombre de remarques ironiques des autres élèves de sa maison, il alla se coucher, de toute façon trop épuisé pour seulement répondre avec sa verve habituelle… Et dès soir-là, Draco Malfoy s'endormit avec le Rêveur autour du cou.

Au même moment Neville abandonna toutes recherches en bibliothèque : il n'y avait que peu de livre sur les contrats démoniaques en rayons. Il soupçonnait que la majorité d'entre eux devait se trouver dans la Réserve. Et c'était logique : tout contrat démoniaque appartenait à la magie noire. Il se résolut, profondément désespéré, à regagner son dortoir. Il n'avait plus qu'une seule et unique solution : essayer de s'endormir et retrouver le petit livre dans ses rêves même sans le médaillon. Car ce soir là, le dortoir était terriblement calme : Rusard avait finalement réussi à mettre la main sur les goules caméléon…

Quant à Draco… Les démons n'avaient aucune raison de changer un scénario qui marchait. La seule différence se trouvait dans l'intitulé du petit livre, comme pour le tenter encore plus facilement : il semblait d'adapter à la personnalité de celui qui le trouvait. Cette fois le titre était beaucoup plus simple : "Des trois vœux les plus fous et les plus impossibles que le lecteur pourra exaucer". Et comme Neville, Draco ne vit pas la fatale petite astérisque. Des tas de vœux traversaient son esprit et la difficulté consistait à en choisir un. Bien sûr, priver de tout pouvoir magique le célèbre Harry Potter pour en faire un vulgaire moldu avait quelque chose d'incroyablement séduisant. Mais il choisit autre chose. Draco eut un petit air suffisant agrémenté d'un sourire en coin et énonça calmement son vœu…

Ce lundi matin, Draco avait à peu près oublié son rêve, mais l'événement central du petit déjeuner allait rapidement le lui remettre en mémoire. Dumbledore se leva pour faire une étrange annonce :

- En raison du nombre important d'élèves, il a été décidé de nommer un autre préfet en chef. Après réflexion, le choix s'est porté sur un élément estimé prometteur de notre établissement : Monsieur Draco Malfoy, déclara Dumbledore n'ayant pas l'air lui-même de croire à ce qu'il disait.

Dans la grande salle, une fantastique ovation s'éleva de la table des Serpentard. Draco s'était levé et la recevait comme quelque chose qui lui était dû, tandis qu'aux autres tables, il y eut quelques maigres applaudissements forcés et éphémères. Pour les élèves en étant encore capables. Les autres étaient toujours sous le choc de la terrible annonce.

- C'est un cauchemar, commenta Ron. Forcément.

- Là, je crois que je suis plutôt d'accord, ajouta Hermione. C'est vraiment trop étrange ce qui se passe, remarqua-t-elle. D'abord Snape, puis Draco…

- Vous croyez que ça pourrait être un sort jeté par Draco ?, demanda Harry.

- Noon, il n'est pas assez fort pour ça, non ?, répondit Ron avec espoir.

Pourtant, avoir des pouvoirs de sorciers plus importants était le second vœu que Draco comptait bien exaucer. Cependant, il ne put pas pavoiser bien longtemps. Lui qui espérait des interviews des journalistes, car il était le plus jeune préfet-en chef jamais nommé…

Il ne restait plus qu'une nuit pour Neville pour faire son dernier et ultime vœu. Par un coup de chance vraiment fabuleux, il put récupérer assez facilement son médaillon. Car Draco le lundi après-midi chuchotait avec animation pendant le cours de potions, tout en désignant la médaillon qu'il portait toujours. Il pensait que son titre de préfet-en chef le protégeait de Snape. Mais comme il troublait le cours, le professeur Snape n'hésita pas : il fondit sur lui, un peu comme un chat sur une souris (1)1 pour lui confisquer ledit objet. Draco eut beau protester, rien n'y fit.

A la fin du cours, Neville prit son courage à deux mains pour affronter le professeur qui l'avait toujours le plus terrifié. Fait universel et reconnu… Le professeur Snape le laissa un moment se dépatouiller dans des explications brumeuses.

- Vous comprenez Monsieur, insistait Neville, c'est le cadeau d'anniversaire que m'a offert ma grand-mère. Et j'aimerais bien le récupérer, parce que sans ça, elle va encore dire que je perds tout…, acheva-t-il d'une voix mourante et presque inaudible.

Severus parut hésiter un moment avant de lui tendre le pendentif sans un mot, le fixant des yeux d'onyx sans défaut.

- Merci Monsieur, fit le jeune garçon s'en saisissant, avant de tourner prestement les talons.

Il était presque arrivé à la porte du cachot quand la voix nonchalante et très douce du professeur l'arrêta. Il se retourna ; ses vieilles peurs le saisirent aussitôt le paralysant sur place.

- Une chose toutefois Monsieur Londubat : je vous demanderai à l'avenir de prêter plus d'attention à vos possessions. C'est la dernière fois que je vous rends quelque chose sans le faire d'abord examiner par un autre professeur… Et si j'étais vous, je rendrais immédiatement à l'infirmerie pour me soigner. Vous allez perdre votre voix…, conclut-il avec une certaine sollicitude.

- Oui Monsieur, vous avez raison…, murmura précipitamment Neville.

Et il fila sans demander son reste.

Resté seul, le professeur Snape ne parvenait pas à se défaire d'une curieuse impression : le médaillon lui avait parut très puissant. Il se demandait vraiment s'il ne venait pas de faire une erreur…

Neville était bien décidé à faire revenir les choses à la normale : même s'il était heureux d'avoir pu parler à Snape sans craindre une punition, il ne voulait pas perdre sa voix. De plus, il ignorait quand le délai de deux jours arrivait à expiration : à la nuit tombée, à minuit, à l'aube ? Dans le doute, il ne suivit pas ses autres cours de l'après midi pour foncer dans son lit.

Seulement, c'était bien connu : plus on cherchait le sommeil, moins on le trouvait. Il essaya d'abord de compter les moutons, un grand classique, mais malheureusement son imagination inquiète ne tarda pas lui montrer des professeurs Snape en train de sauter par dessus la barrière… Après cet échec, Neville essaya l'épuisement physique : ainsi, en pleine journée, il fit une tentative de record de course à pied autour du terrain de Quidditch. Draco qui avait envisagé de lui reprendre le médaillon fut découragé par l'idée de devoir lui courir après. Epuisé, en nage, Neville alla s'effondrer sur son lit. Seulement, ce fut le moment que choisit son estomac pour faire valoir bruyamment puis douloureusement son droit à un bon repas…

Ce ne fut donc qu'après le dîner que Neville put enfin se coucher et s'endormir aussitôt. Il se retrouva devant le petit livre. Son troisième vœu était d'une simplicité enfantine, même s'il ignorait s'il retrouverait sa voix.

- Afin que personne ne puisse souffrir de ce livre dans le futur, je voudrais qu'il soit détruit définitivement.

Le livre se mit à irradier d'une lueur mauvaise, alors qu'un murmure rageur agitait ses pages. Pourtant son vœu fut exaucé car il correspondait à l'intitulé du livre : le livre devint rapidement si brûlant que Neville le reposa précipitamment sur une table de la bibliothèque avant de s'écarter. Bien lui en pris : une explosion se produisit, si forte qu'elle le réveilla en sursaut et en nage.

Epuisé par l'angoisse qui ne l'avait pas lâché pendant ces deux derniers jours, Neville se sentit se rendormir, enfin soulagé. Mais les brumes du sommeil ne parvinrent pas à lui faire oublier une précaution élémentaire : il ôta le médaillon avant de se sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur…

Au petit matin, Neville constata avec ravissement que sa voix était revenue, alors que la bibliothécaire se posait d'autres questions : pourquoi l'une des tables de la bibliothèque arborait de telles traces de brûlures ?

La bonne humeur de Neville devait se tarir hélas rapidement : Dumbledore supprima les week-ends à Pré-au-Lard en même temps que le statut de préfet-en-chef de Draco.

Le mercredi devait aussi montrer aux élèves que le professeur Snape était redevenu égal à lui-même. Malgré tout, il semblait moins s'acharner sur Neville. Ce dernier laissa dormir le médaillon dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit… Etait-ce sage, il l'ignorait, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à jeter un tel objet. Trop de possibilités y semblaient liées. Trop de pouvoir aussi.

Mais ce ne furent pas les seules conséquences de cette histoire… Le chef de la Guilde des Démons trouva un rapport complet sur son bureau. Il y était expliqué en détail comment l'un de ses démon subalternes avait échoué dans sa mission de prendre la voix d'une jeune sorcier, but de tout démon accompli…

Le chef de la Guilde des Démons réfléchit un instant… Il semblait qu'ils aient trouvé un nouveau marché prometteur à conquérir : les écoles de magie. Il demanda aussitôt une étude de marché complète sur la question…

* * *

**Voilà, c'est fini. Le « rêveur » étant toujours là, cela me laisse la possibilité d'une suite. Pour le moment je n'ai pas d'idées mais j'y réfléchirais.**

**Me revoilà avec l'épineux problème des réponses aux reviews : comme toujours il est hors de question que je ne vous réponde pas. Pour ne pas forcer ceux et celle ne voulant pas lire des fics PG-13 ou R à aller chercher leurs réponses là-bas, je vais cette fois remplacer ce chapitre avec la réponse à vos reviews. Tout d'abord dans une semaine, puis au fur et à mesure des reviews. Même si ça fait un an que cette fic est publiée, vous pouvez me laisser une review avec la certitude d'une réponse. Donc si vous êtes curieux de la réponse, repassez voir cette petite fic. Pour ceux et celles qui me lisent sur les autres fics, je mettrais une 2nde fois la réponse sur le prochain chapitre des « Dieux ».**

**Donc… Laissez-moi une review, dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé de cette fic !**

**Bisous à tous !!!

* * *

**

1 Un chat normal , j'entends. Le mien est hélas un mauvais exemple**

* * *

**_Réponses aux reviews – update du 31/12/2004_

Her-mio-neu : Mignonne et rafraîchissante ? Ca fait plaisir de voir que tu as aimé !! C'était ma 1ère fic sur Harry Potter, mais pas la 1ère fic qui elle était sur le manga Tokyo Babylone. Je suis une de tes auteurs de fics préférées ? Waouh merci beaucoup ! Bon je vais retourner du côté des slashs et poursuivre les « Dieux de Poudlard » ! Plein de bisous !!

Marijuane: C'est vrai que c'est sans doute plus un OS mais j'ai mis rapidement la suite. Pour le moment j'ai beaucoup de travail avec les autres fics pour songer à continuer celle-ci… Même s'il y a à mon avis encore beaucoup de choses à écrire dessus: j'aime l'idée de démons essayant de conquérir un nouveau marché… Effectivement il y a encore des questions qui ne sont pas vraiment résolues… Je suis contente que cette toute petite fic t'ait plu, comme les autres!!!! Bisous!!


End file.
